Typically, a front camera can be set on a phone to capture a selfie, while a light sensor can be set to adjust display brightness of a screen of the phone according to ambient brightness. However, when both the front camera and the light sensor are set on the phone, a large space would be occupied by them, such that the space for locating the display screen in the phone decreases, thus leading to a low screen-to-body ratio.